ASoUE parody
by Gabrielle Phantom
Summary: A parody of ASoUE. A.K.A. A Series of Unfortunate Events Watch as I, maybe with the help of my sister, make Violet LOVE Greenday, Klaus dumb, Sunny overly talkative, and to make a long story short, completely OOC.


**I am going to attempt A Series of Unfortunate Events parody. This is my first one, so please review and tell me how to get better.**

**I will _try_ this in script. (I'd skip the following parts until it says Summary so that I don't bore you to death.) I'm going to have to tell you a little secret. I used to write in script version. **

**Summary: A parody of ASoUE (A.K.A. A Series of Unfortunate Events. ) Books of the parody completed: None.**

**Disclaimer: A Series of Unfortunate Events does not belong to me. I need to tell you though, this is a parody and Lemony Snicket wouldn't make the characters this way. I do, though, own one character, to make it more OOC. The annoying: Bell Chi. I don't have the books with me, so I'm just going to have to guess what they opened up with.**

**Warnings: There may be pairings, so I'm just warning you now. I will also warn you that everyone will be terribly OOC. **

**Rating: K+ **

Lemony: We start our terrible story at Briny Beach. There, the soon-to-be-unfortunate children play, not a care in the world.

Violet: Klaus! Get back here, you brat!

Klaus: I'm telling Dad!

Sunny: zaj? (Who's that?)

Klaus and Violet: SUNNY! You know Dad!

Sunny: hatgn jeng! (Not him, that person emerging from the rain!)

Lemony: (tries to erase rain and write fog) Why won't it delete?

Me: Because, incase you haven't noticed, I took your pencil and paper. It's _my_ story now. Back to the story...

Me: It was, indeed, snowing-

Lemony: Raining.

Me: SNOWING! It was, indeed, snowing and the children couldn't see who was behind the mysterious rain.

Lemony: Snow!

Me: IT WAS RAIN!

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny: It's raining! It's pouring! (In Sunny's case: dfh aefs, dgs!)

Violet: (stops) Who _is _behind the rain?

Bell Chi: It is me, Bell Chi.

Klaus: Belchy. Bell Chi.

Lemony: THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT AND MR. POE SHOULD BE BEHIND THE FOG! SNOW! RAIN! WHATEVER IT IS!

Me: Not this time, old man. Since you keep on interrupting my narrations, BE GONE!

Lemony: (disappear)

Sunny: fsfht.. fsfht.. (You sound like Belchy...)

Violet: Oh crap. Somebody else is emerging from the rain.

Klaus: DON'T KILL ME! (hide)

Sunny: gdgder! (Wimp!)

Bell : Don't worry; it's got to be Mr. Poe.

Violet: And who are you?

Bell: I'm ten and my name is Bell Chi.

Klaus: (giggle) Belchy...

Bell: WE'VE DISCUSSED THAT, BOOKWORM! Now sit nice and quietly as if you were in character.

Lemony: (appears out of the rain) Well, at least _somebody_ is forcing them into character. Listen to her.

Sunny: dkgfdkbm! (You ain't the boss of us!)

Violet: What if we don't want to be in character!

Klaus: We don't have to if we don't want to!

Sunny: gvf! (Snow!)

Violet: SNOW FIGHT!

Bell and Lemony: (get covered with snow)

Mr. Poe: (appears from the snow) Baudelaires. I am sorry to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Violet: I've always wanted to be magic! Whee!

Lemony: No! No! No! You're supposed to say that their parents have died!

Klaus: STOP LIEING!

Sunny: madadidie (They didn't die, you stalker!)

Mr. Poe: Ah, yes. Wrong message. I am sorry to inform you that your parents have won the lottery.

Violet: Wahoo! I want a gigantic Greenday themed room!

Klaus: YESYESYESYESYES! I want a maid to clean up after my books!

Sunny: cfghsd rfghsdgbgag thdrftj! wrhrfgjgjllsfk rlkhjrjlflsjgfkde! tfhwsdhgkdhgoua! dghjk rghaskhedkjgdhdkhg! (I want candy! I want a big screen T.V.! I want my own clone that can do my homework when I'm older! I want a rock named Mike!)

Bell: YOU WERE ALREADY RICH!

Klaus: Who are you?

Bell: (explodes)

Mr. Poe: Oh my, wrong message.

Violet: Screw up...

Mr. Poe: I am sorry to inform you that your parents have perished in a fire that destroyed your home.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny: Huh? (In Sunny's case: Wa?)

Mr. Poe: Perished means passed away.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny: (blank)

Mr. Poe: Passed away means died.

Violet, Klaus, and Sunny: (still blank)

Mr. Poe: Died means no longer alive.

Violet: Big words hurt.

Klaus: No longer alive means that they went to heaven.

Bell: (Unexplodes) FINALLY!

Lemony: YOU GOT IT RIGHT! THANK GOODNESS!

**I almost feel sorry for Lemony and Bell; having to deal with everyone else acting so OOC; I said _almost_; I'll stop, just not yet.**


End file.
